The Ocean Keeps Our Secrets
by nhemmick
Summary: Figuring out life can be complicated, but sometimes all you need is to drive around at midnight in the rain with the right person. jack/jerry


**So this started in my head when I was driving home from work, and I couldn't stop once I started it. I'm impulsively posting this because I have not slept for over 20 hours. I'm pretty sure the grammar is okay. I hope so. Enjoy xx**

* * *

 _Let me take you for a drive, boy_

 _Oh, I swear you'll feel alive, boy_

He worms his way out of the house with the excuse of karate practice. He doesn't plan to actually go, but it's easier to lie than to meet their suspicious eyes. He leans against the mailbox at the end of the driveway, hoping his ride will show up this time. There's always a reason why they can't meet up. Half the time it's Jerry's fault, yes, but it isn't always.

The clouds swirl around, threatening to rain. He sighs, looking at the time on his phone. Looks like he isn't going to get a ride, and he'll have to drive himself to keep up the appearance for his family. Just as Jerry is about to go back inside and get his keys, he sees the Prius. That stupid Prius. Everyone else has a Mercedes Benz or BMW. A Lexus or Volvo. So why the hell is it always a lime green Prius with an "I brake for turtles" bumper sticker?

The car stops right next to Jerry, and he fights back a smile as he climbs in. "I thought you said you were gonna start driving the CR-V," he mutters. Anything is better than the Prius.

Jack grins, shifting back into drive. "This car has character!" He defends.

"No. Just…no." Jerry shakes his head. "You're a black belt, half the school is scared of you, but you drive a car that 'brakes for turtles'. It's ridiculous. it even looks like a freaking turtle!" His words sound harsh, but Jack recognizes them for the joke they are.

"I can't have my turtle thinking I would kill his kind." Him and his turtle.

Jerry squints at him. "I worry about you sometimes. Who brings their turtles on walks?"

Jack beams even more, and Jerry worries that he might split his face on accident. "I missed you," he says. It catches Jerry off guard. They haven't had much time to catch up since Jack and Milton returned from their summer school or whatever. Jerry has a hard time believing it was actually educational. Jack has good grades but he's not a mathlete. He's still a little sore; Jack chose to leave with Milton for three months and not Jerry. He wishes they could pretend things are the same way they were before Jack left.

"I still don't understand why you went to summer school," Jerry grumbles.

"Normally people would say 'I missed you too' but sure, that works."

Jerry laughs. "Fine. I missed you," he mocks. Jack takes his eyes off the road for a second and holds Jerry's gaze. His smile grows. "Would you stop smiling? You look like an idiot."

Jack's face must hurt from all that stupid smiling, but it's contagious and Jerry can't stop himself. He grins. Okay, maybe things are still the same.

"A lot happened over the summer; I'm glad to be back," Jack states simply. Jerry makes a face and rolls his eyes sarcastically. "Stop complaining! Let me be happy!" Jack argues and swats Jerry's arm.

The car turns off, and Jerry's happiness dies away with it. He doesn't want the car ride to be over. Jack is grabbing his karate uniform from the back seat and trying to send a text message at the same time. Jerry puts his hand on his arm, stopping Jack from going towards the Warrior Academy, their new gym/dojo. Jack meets Jerry's eyes with raised eyebrows. A silent question.

"What if we didn't go to class today?" He removes his hand and looks at his nails, uninterested.

Jack smirks. "Oh? And what do you propose then?" He isn't new to this game.

"Let's drive to the end of the earth."

Jack laughs. For a minute Jerry fears that he'll leave the car and go to class, but Jack tosses his uniform back, turns the infernal Prius on again, and starts a playlist. "Left or right?" He asks, turning to the main road.

"Left."

 **…**

It's been a whole summer, yet strangely they don't have much to say to each other. Jack neatly avoids any mention of summer school which Jerry finds suspicious, but he's too caught up in the moment to care. A whole summer away, almost three months. It was agonizing, but now he's right here. He can feel Jack's presence, and he's so close. It's like Jerry can finally take a deep breath. He's almost afraid to say anything, afraid he'll chase this moment away and wake up back in July. Maybe this is all a dream.

Jack has a habit of chewing on the inside of his bottom lip, and he holds the steering wheel st five and seven instead of the right positions. He drives barefoot with his left leg bent and perched on the leather seats. His cheekbones and messy hair that needs to be cut and his dark eyes and the curve of his nose, his lips… they slip into an easy smile, and Jerry wants the car to stop so Jack doesn't have to focus on anything. "Jerr, you're staring at me." Jack doesn't even glance away from the road.

Jerry ducks his head and stares out the window. "Was not," he mumbles. It starts to rain. Not very hard and there are only a few drops on this windshield. The thermometer says the temperature is dropping, but Jerry's skin feels hot. The car stops at a light.

"Je-rry," Jack teases, drawing out his name with a knowing look. He can see Jack's reflection in the mirror. Jerry pretends to ignore him. Jack heaves a sigh, letting his hand snake towards Jerry's. He lets Jack clasp his hand and intertwine his fingers, but he continues to act like he hasn't noticed anything. The light changes, and Jack continues on the road without moving his hand. It's silent again, save Jack's quiet music which is why Jerry panics when he hears Jack gasp.

"What? What happened?" Jerry straightens up and lets go of Jack's hand. He looks out onto the road, expecting an animal, roadkill, maybe a stray pedestrian or car. It's probably a turtle that he's excited to brake for.

But it's not.

"Aw, Jerry!" Jack gushes. "Did you just lose your hand virginity?" He wiggles his fingers teasingly.

Jerry slumps. "That sounds disgusting. Why the hell would you phrase it like that?"

Jack snickers to himself and flicks the wipers. The rain has picked up and a layer of condensation creeps along the windshield. It's much warmer inside than outside. Jack turns on the defrost.

The sun has almost completely set. Karate would be over and Jerry texts his mom that he's crashing at Jack's. The streetlights are reflected off the drops of water on the road and Jack turns the wipers on again. It's not fast enough to leave it on an automatic setting. They reach the end of the road, and Jack turns to Jerry at the stop sign. "Now what?"

Usually when they go for long drives, they don't have a destination, but tonight Jerry has an idea. "Left again." He says it decisively and Jack raises an eyebrow, but wordlessly turns the turtle-car onto the next road. He follows Jerry's directions, and the rain picks up more. He merges on the interstate, and Jerry flinches as they pick up speed. This is really why he hates the car. It's so light that the wind slams into the sides. And as they get closer to the coast, the winds pick up. It feels like the car might tip over. Jack doesn't have that fear. Jerry has a feeling that it probably gives him an adrenaline rush. "This exit," he says after a handful of minutes, and Jack crosses over to the ramp.

He knows Jack's starting to understand where they're going. Sort of. It doesn't take a genius to know they're going to the beach.

The rain falls even harder and Jack finally puts the wipers on the lower setting. If Jerry could save any moment, he would want to remember these late night drives. It's so comfortable being in a warm car with Jack while his godforsaken bright green Prius is pelted with rain. Maybe if he's lucky, there will be some hail and it'll get trashed.

He feels bad for thinking that. Jack would be devastated if anything were to happen to his tincan. Plus, Jerry doesn't want to jeopardize their ability to go for drives.

"We haven't done this in forever," Jerry murmurs.

Jack smiles sadly. Freaking sunshine boy. Even when he's upset, he smiles. "I know, I'm sorry. I thought when Milton and I got back, we'd be able to do this but parents are…so great…" he trails off and glances out the windshield with a look of resentment.

Jerry feels sick suddenly. "Do they know? Did they send you away?" He has a horrifying image of Jack stuck at some camp, punishing him for something he can't control. It doesn't make sense, knowing Milton, straight-as-a-ruler-Milton, was there too, but some people are full of surprises.

"No, no." Jack's face looks ashen. "I- I told them, and they weren't happy, but god no. Not that."

Jerry releases a breath. Thank god. He feels guilty then about his family. They don't know, but if they did, they would just tease him the same way they do now with girls. "I'm sorry," is all he can think to say. He's still thinking about Jack being tortured.

Jack shrugs. "They'll get over it." His voice is tight, but Jerry gets the feeling he's done talking about it.

"Turn onto this next road." It's dirt and Jack had to slow down to keep the car from spinning out of control. Has Jerry mentioned how much he hates this Prius?

It's a long and twisting road that goes up along the coastal cliffs until it gets to a dirt car park. Jerry motions for Jack to park the car and looks into the rain. "Hope you don't mind the rain."

Jack's smiles return, and Jerry takes that as an answer, flinging open the door and going to a dirt trail. Jack follows behind hesitantly. "You're not gonna throw me off a cliff, are you?" he jokes.

Jerry turns around and winks. He wants to start running up the path, but it's almost completely dark. He follows the safe route and walks with his phone's flashlight out. Jack closes the space between them and takes Jerry's hand again. They follow the path along the winding cliffs until Jerry stops. He climbs to the edge and stares out at the sea. The wind ruffles his damp hair and he stretches his arms out, dropping Jack's hand and letting his loose clothing billow out around him. He grins, closing his eyes and turning his face to the salty spray of the ocean. He breathes in the smell of the water and the cold and vastness of it all.

He opens an eye to Jack, expecting him to be marveling at water clipping the rocks below. The soft grass and the cooling rain. Instead Jack looks at the water gravely, and when he feels Jerry's stare he forces a tentative smile. Jerry drops his arms and jumps down from the ledge. "What is

It? I thought you would like this." He searches Jack's eyes, but he's always been good at hiding.

"I do. It's amazing." He can also be a bad liar.

Jerry climbs back onto the edge. "Come here," he motions. "It's better from this spot."

Jack doesn't move. "I can see from here."

He needs to ease the tension. They were having fun, he needs to bring that back, so he fools around like he does best. Jerry pulls the strings of his sweatshirt hoodie until it's cinched around his head. Jack makes a noise in the back of his throat. "That's not a good idea, Jerr."

"I'm sorry, what? I can't hear you." It's intended as a joke; the sweatshirt covering his eyes, making him deaf, but he doesn't get a response from Jack, so he starts walking like a zombie.

"Jerry, please. You're gonna fall." He stops and unties his hood. He squints at Jack, but it's so dark he can't see his face. He leaps off his ledge and crosses over to Jack until they're inches away.

"You're scared of heights?" he asks. He's not book smart, but he understands people. Jack looks down and takes Jerry's hand again, gripping it tightly, tracing the veins on the back of his hand. He's always the first to reach out when it comes to holding hands or cuddling or whatever. Jerry doesn't care though.

"When you blindfold yourself on the edge of a cliff? Yeah, I'm scared." He looks up at Jerry who smirks.

"You just want me blindfolded elsewhere." He wiggles his eyebrows.

Jack laughs and bats him away. "Stop, you're gross."

"I'm no longer a hand virgin. Go big or go home, right?"

"Jerry!"

He laughs and runs his hands through his soaking hair. "C'mon, Jack. Tell me what's wrong," he coaxes.

"No, we're having fun tonight."

"Jack."

He sighs and sits on the grass, picking at it. "What if people found out?"

Jerry knows what it's like to be embarrassed and ridiculed which is probably why he never thought much about it. He keeps it a secret mostly because Jack wants to. He doesn't tell his family because he doesn't think it's necessary. Why should he come out as gay when his sister didn't come out as straight? But things are different for Jack; his home is different, people see him differently. He sits next to him and pulls Jack closer. "You said it yourself. They'll get over it; it doesn't matter." He knows that's not really helpful, but he's at a loss. "Think about it like this: we can do what we want without people watching us. We have our own personal thing." Jack's blue lips quirk into a small smile. Good, Jerry thinks I'm on the right path. "It's just you and me and the ocean," he continues, "so there's nothing to worry about."

They're both shaking and wet. They should go inside to warm up, and Jack senses it too as he turns back. Why does this moment have to end? They could have spent the whole summer up here or driving around, but he went to stupid summer school. Jerry sighs and catches Jack's wrist. "What?" he asks, and then Jerry presses his lips against Jack's. He shivers but the kiss is warm, drawing Jerry in.

Finally, he breaks away. Their foreheads touch, and Jack gazes into Jerry's eyes. "The ocean isn't going to tell anyone," Jerry whispers.

Jack grins, burying his face in Jerry's shoulder, and they stay like that for a long minute before Jerry pulls him towards the car. "We're gonna get sick if we stay out here."

Jack gives Jerry a pair of workout clothes to change into and Jack puts on his gi. It's hard changing clothes in a Prius. Another reason why this car sucks.

Jack turns the car on, but they don't go anywhere, letting it warm up as he climbs into the backseat with Jerry. Their arms are slung over each other as he rests his head on Jack's shoulder. "You look better in my shirt," Jack mumbles. "Jerr?"

"When do we have to leave?" Jack's fingers trace designs on Jerry's bicep.

"I dunno. It's 2:30 so, like, we could either stay here all night or I can drop you off."

"Aren't your parents worried?" He doesn't want Jack getting in unnecessary trouble. Especially if they're already at odds.

Jack shrugs. "I don't care."

Jerry stops himself from sighing loudly. He hates it when he has to be responsible. Jack's good at avoiding issues, of course he doesn't want to go home. "My mother cares, so I guess we have to go." She thinks he's spending the night at Jack's, and he had hoped they would hang out all night, but it doesn't sound like Jack's parents will be happy with sleepovers now. Oh, well. He can tell his mom something in the morning about needing his toothbrush. He'll figure it out.

Jack frowns in protest, but Jerry knows he won't argue. They move to the front of car again, quietly listening to the patter of the rain on the roof. They arrive at Jerry's house too quickly and he glances over at Jack with his hand on the door. "Will you be okay going home?" Jack nods. "And you're actually gonna go home instead of pretending your problems don't exist?" Again Jack nods. "Okay… look, I haven't told anyone this before, but I'm gonna tell you now."

Jack looks interested now. "Yeah, sure. What?"

He smirks. "I have a crush on you."

Jack throws Jerry's wet t-shirt at him, laughing. "Get the hell out of my car, Jerry."

 _All you gotta do is trust that I'm being true_

 _And do it for the people who love you_

* * *

 **I might make more of these ? I try to stay away from romance in general, but I have a lot of AUs in my head. We'll see.**

 **-Rui**


End file.
